


The Lesson

by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, because this show breaks people, but you can squint, into little teeny tiny pieces, only John/Aeryn if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn sees changes in John after the events of "The Hidden Memory".   Aeryn's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the early days of my fanfic writing. This is from 2000 or thereabouts, but in the process of posting it I tightened it up some.

"Teach me."

 

I stare at him. Not because of what he said - if I had been given a credit everytime Crichton had asked one of us to teach him something, we would never go hungry again.  No, I stared because of the look in his eyes.

 

"I cannot teach you, John."

 

I didn't think it was possible, but his eyes darkened further. 

 

"Damn it, Aeryn. After all I've do-"

 

I held up a hand. "I will train you. I'll spar with you, and I will show you how the weapons work. But I can't teach you."

 

He was confused, and frustration made him angry. "I don't understand."

 

My eyes caught his again, and I felt the increasingly familiar urge to cry. Softly, I whispered to him, my voice breaking, "I can't teach you what you've already learned."

 


End file.
